


Ghost

by CSwivel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dreaming, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Ghost Sex, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Medium Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but its a different kind of reincarnation, ghost Erwin, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSwivel/pseuds/CSwivel
Summary: Levi sees dead people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why am i posting a new story when i posted another one that i have not finished and that people seemed to enjoy reading? don't ask. i don't have an answer. and yes, i will try to come up with a different summary. eventually.

Levi sees dead people.

The fact is that he has since he was somewhere around the age of six or seven, when he'd been walking through the halls of the hospital to see his mother and he'd passed by the room where a little boy was sleeping soundly, and a woman was standing by the bedside, gently stroking the boys cheek. She was wearing a dress so white that it almost blinded him, and big beautiful wings stuck out of her back, right where her shoulder blades were sitting, and Levi had come to such an abrupt stop that he'd almost tripped forward from the force of his own body.

Then he'd just stood there, staring at this, what had to have been imaginary person, before he noticed a nurse bustling around that room, and he'd watched as the nurse walked to the side where the angel stood and passed right through the angel's body. By that time the angel had noticed him staring, and the only thing she did was smile warmly at him and hold up a hand to wave.

After that he ran off to see his mother. He'd told her all about it, and she'd listened with interest, telling him afterwards that it was an amazing story. He realizes now that his mother hadn't believed a word he said and that she'd just been trying to encourage his childish fantasies, but he'd appreciated it.

He appreciated it because it was something innocent back then, because he didn't know what it had meant. Then, when his mother had passed a few years back, he got to see her soul float away and he'd realized just how real his gift was.

He noticed how real it was because whenever he'd step outside he'd see souls everywhere; random people who had passed on and had some kind of task left to complete, or someone who was waiting for a loved one before they moved on. Heck, he'd seen one person who had been waiting on their horse to pass away, and when it did that persons spirit had moved on, along with the horse.

Every day he would walk outside and walk to work, and every morning he'd see so many people that others couldn't, so many people he'd never met when they were alive but had developed a friendship with when they were ghosts. Take Old Lady Beatrix as an example, a little old lady who lived as a ghost in her old house which was now inhabited by a family of four in the world of the living. She was waiting for her husband to pass on and find her so they could move on together, and Levi figured that that ought to be soon, because her husband must be pushing one hundred by now.

Or the little girl that lived two houses down with a - very much alive - newlywed couple, who had a cat that followed her around everywhere, and Levi had pet it before and there was only one thing he could say about that: no living cat would ever be able to live up to the softness of that deceased cat's fur. Like damn, it felt like petting a cloud. Then there was a golden lab that would sometimes prance around, and mostly every ghost on the block would always give its head a little pat in passing, because that fur was soft too.

And surprisingly, with his gift, he'd never once met a hostile ghost, or demon, or apparition, whatever you want to call it. Sure, there had been the occasionally grumpy ghost, but never one that tried to kill him or harm him. They were all usually happy, content with waiting as long as it took to complete the last goal before they left the land of the living and moved on to the land of the dead, the afterlife, the place where worries didn't exist, where you didn't have to do anything but be, but exist and be happy. The ghosts he met were happy because they had the promise of the afterlife ahead of them, the promise of going to heaven and doing absolutely nothing for all of eternity. That's what they could look forward to in the years to come, and Levi felt genuinely happy for them.

It was strange most of the time too, because he sometimes felt like he didn't even exist in the land of the living and that he was a ghost too, because it wasn't like he had many living friends apart from a few of his coworkers and his why-do-I-even-know-you friend Hange. Hange loved anything supernatural, but he'd never told them about his gift because he was pretty sure that they'd fall to the floor seizing and foaming at the mouth with excitement if he did. They always showed him endless ghost videos about hauntings and such, and he sometimes had to stifle his laughter at how fake some of them were, because honestly, these people were trying so hard and failing so badly. That's why he never watched any tv shows or scary movies about hauntings because he could tell that they were fake. He never watched scary ghost movies because he hated the way that people misinterpreted the dead that walked among them, hated the way that when someone said the word ghost most people would think of them as some kind of being out for blood. It was either that or Casper, and even he found that that was exaggerating a bit. Ghosts didn't look scary, they didn't look like someone threw a bed sheet over themselves and used a smoke machine to look like they were floating around, they just looked like ordinary people. The only difference was the cold air that surrounded them when you'd walk by that would give him shivers constantly. Other than that they looked completely normal. Completely human. That, and maybe a bit of transparency.

But perhaps the most interesting thing about his gift was getting to see the dead pass on. Every time one of them did the little hidden community would gather together and celebrate the happiness that came along with going to heaven, the excitement for the person who was going. He'd been invited to a few of them now, and he genuinely enjoyed himself when he got to see the smiles on everyone's faces as they moved on, the dead looking so alive, and it just made his heart flutter by the sight. And watching someone move on was definitely a sight that he wished the living could see. It was truly amazing.

Every time someone moved on the community would gather and celebrate, but when it got down to business they would all gather in a circle and hold hands, the person who was passing standing in the middle, their gaze up at the sky and the bright shining stars as their body would slowly evaporate into nothing, and the smile on their face would always be beautiful.

He once remembers being a part of the circle that stood around the passer, and as their body had been floating away with the wind Levi had realized that he'd started crying, wet tears dripping down his cheeks like someone turned on a faucet, and his whole body had radiated with warmth. It had been incredible, because how could something that was dead feel so warm? He remembers the feeling of the ghosts near him, the solidity of their hands as he held them, and after the passer had fully disappeared he'd collapsed to his knees on the grass, everyone gathering around him with worried gazes, and when they had asked if he was okay, all he replied with was, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

It was true, after all. Nothing in the living world could ever live up to that.

The truth was that the little community of ghosts was even better than the living community. They were so much kinder and gentler than the people who actually were living. Any of the ghosts he'd met were never going to do any of the terrible things that the living people would do, although he could believe that some of them probably did bad things when they were alive, because everyone does at least one pretty bad thing during their life, but the fact was that they weren't going to do it when they were dead.

Of course he'd seen a few pranksters who would throw stuff around a live persons house to freak them out, but they weren't going to kill them. They were stuck in the world of the living after all, they had to find some way to entertain themselves. And Levi had to admit that it was pretty funny watching someone run out of their house in horror because a book feel off the shelf or a light sparked out.

So, when on one random Friday night, a book flew across his living room and hit the wall with a dull thud, he didn't really think anything of it.

"Knock it off, Farlan." He said while he sat on his couch, watching a shitty tv drama. He didn't even know why he was watching it, because he had much better things he could be doing, like grading his students papers, but instead he was procrastinating for no reason.

"Aw, you're no fun." Farlan replied, walking over to flop down on the couch next to him, the cushions not moving under his weight.

"Well that's probably because I can see you." He pointed out.

Farlan puts a hand on his chin and hums while thinking. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said after a while, dropping his hand back into his lap.

Farlan, he'd learned, had been a thirteen year old boy who had run away from the orphanage he used to live in. Things didn't go well for him after that and he'd ended up starving to death on the streets of the city. He stayed a ghost because he was waiting for his best friend, who he considered more of a sister than anything, to find him after she passed on so they could go into a new life together. Levi didn't mind Farlan's company, but sometimes he could be a bit of a dick. He liked to think that Farlan's mind grew to that of an adult, but his body stayed as that of a child.

"So, anything amazing going on in the world of the living?" Farlan asked, sitting impatiently beside him and kicking his legs back and forth.

"Not really." Levi replied, grabbing his can of beer that sat on the coffee table and taking a sip, grimacing at the way the liquid felt going down his throat. "Any new gossip in the world of the dead?"

"Why are you asking me that? If there was gossip going around you'd know about it too." Farlan points out.

"Just go on."

The blonde boy does an exaggerated eye roll before he groans, "Fine. Old Lady Beatrix finally found her husband and we're having a Passing Party for her next weekend because she wants you to be there, the-"

"Well that's nice of her to consider inviting me. I'm kind of excited to finally see this old guy." Levi remarks, his heart warming because Beatrix took the time to consider his work schedule to make sure he could attend.

"Yeah, me too. Now let me finish."

"Yeah yeah, go on."

"Okay, so apparently the woman a few doors down-"

"Rachel." Levi corrects.

"Sure. So apparently she's gotten together with some guy named Tim-"

"But isn't she waiting for her husband?" Levi interrupts, his brows furrowing deeply.

Farlan throws his hands in the air. "That's what I said! But I have no idea, it's just a rumour. Now stop interrupting."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, there's a new ghost in town."

Levi sits up straighter in his seat. "Really? What's his name?"

Farlan shrugs. "Nobody knows. He's one of those mysterious types."

"What does he look like?" Levi asks, hoping that he can remember this person if Farlan explains their appearance.

"He's really tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. He's got the whole Prince Charming vibe to him. Nobody really knows anything about him, we're all kind of weary of him at the moment. I've only talked to him once, and he asked me if I know you, how old you are, what you do for a living. Every time someone's seen him he's always near your house. It's almost like he's a stalker." Farlan explains.

Levi jogs his brain to try and come up with an image of the man, trying to think if there was ever a time when he may have seen this new stranger. He comes up blank.

"Strange." He finally concludes.

"Yeah. His whole being just gives me shivers, and I'm dead." Farlan says.

Levi rolls his eyes. "Anything else to share?"

Farlan is silent for a while, seeming to be deep in thought before he quickly sits up. "That really cute girl with the cat totally has a crush on me."

"No way." Levi snorts, quickly dismissing it as a lie.

"It's true!" Farlan defends. "She picked me flowers."

"Wow, pretty amazing accomplishment." Levi states with a smile on his face, shaking his head slightly at Farlan's shenanigans.

"I know right!" He doesn't say anything else, however, because he doesn't want to crush Farlan's dreams.

They talk for a little bit after that before Farlan gets up and leaves, leaving Levi in an empty house. It seems too quiet without the boy's presence, like there needs to be something else to occupy the empty space.

His mind quickly veers off course and he finds himself thinking about the man Farlan had mentioned before, the new ghost in the neighbourhood. He seemed to still be a mystery to most, which was something that made Levi's stomach twist with uncertainty. It made a sense of uneasiness settle deeply within him. He didn't like it.

He thought about it for the rest of the day, finding that he couldn't find peace unless he knew who this mystery ghost was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said smut in later chapters and it's only chapter 2 smh

It starts with dreams. Dreams of the man Farlan had mentioned, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The dreams are odd, to say the least. He can tell that they aren't in their time period because there's no cars or electric light fixtures. It makes him wonder what this ghost is trying to say and who this ghost even is, for that matter.

He isn't able to make out any faces in the dreams, all he can see is the man's blue eyes that sit on his face with no other features present. It's odd and kind of creepy if he's being honest.

Some of the dreams are just him talking with the man about stuff that doesn't seem to matter, like expeditions and funding for supplies. He doesn't know what an expedition is or what they need funding for but he's willing to guess that they're part of some kind of military force. He's just not sure what they're fighting.

The first dream he ever has starts with him in some kind of underground city. Farlan is in the dream as well, which is something he finds extremely odd. There's a girl with them as well, with fiery red hair in two small pigtails. Her name is Isabel, he learns.

The dream starts with him and his two partners, and they're walking through the streets of this unknown city. He has the odd sensation that he's being watched, like every step he takes someone is going to pounce on him. Not only that, but every step he takes is extremely uncomfortable, given that he's wearing some kind of weird contraption with leather straps that crisscross around almost every curve of his body through his loose clothing.

"They're here." Farlan whispers, his voice sounding deeper than what Levi is used to.

"Let's go." He orders.

He begins to walk faster, Farlan and Isabel tailing behind. He can see a few people trailing them but he can't get a look at any of their faces given the fact that they're all concealed by cloaks.

"They aren't leaving." Isabel says with urgency. 

"Just wait till we get to this upcoming street." Levi hisses at her impatience.

They walk even faster and when they get to the dense group of buildings they take to the sky. He isn't ready for the fast takeoff and the way that his body is jerked back. He doesn't even know how to use this gear, it's as if his body is on autopilot, leaving his mind to go crazy with confusion.

He only gets more crazed when he swiftly manoeuvres through buildings that are closely built together and he's not sure how he hasn't crashed into a wall and died yet. He's moving so fast that he can't even really see where he's going, his vision blurred with tears because of how fast the air is whizzing past him.

He can tell that someone is following him. He's also lost sight of Isabel and Farlan, which causes a sense of panic to course through him because he needs to find them again. He has no doubt that they can handle themselves but he just needs to know that they're okay.

Eventually he hits a dead end of sorts, where he slows himself down and his feet finally hit the ground. He's grateful for that but the one problem is that his follower has finally caught up with him.

He pulls a knife from his belt and runs at the stranger, lunging and aiming for the persons neck. His attack is deflected and he hops back while his attacker pulls a sword from one of the big and bulky boxes at his sides, boxes that he has as well but his seem to not have such swords.

His attacker swings and he dodges easily, fighting back with a swing of his own. His knife just barely misses the man's chest and he huffs in frustration, jumping to the side to try and get another angle of attack. His assailant may be big but he's equally as skilled and light on his feet.

He fights back with all of his strength but eventually his attacker gets the upper hand, grabbing his wrist and forcing him back against the wall behind them, Levi's back colliding with the hard stone.

He's able to look over the man's shoulder and when he does he sees Isabel and Farlan, both captured by this man's goons. He glares daggers into the man's face as he accepts defeat, letting his knife fall out of his grasp, the sound of it hitting the stone below signifying his surrender.

His hands are then forced behind his back and he's led over to where his friend's are standing, forced to their knees.

"That took longer than I expected." The man declares as he takes off his hood, revealing golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Levi remembers him as the man that Farlan had described.

"Fuck you." He replies venomously, glaring daggers into the man's head.

The next thing he knows his face is being pushed into the ground, his mouth filling with disgusting, salty tasting, mud.

"Shut up you little shit. Now listen to what this man's going to say, because he's about to save your fucking life, and you better be grateful." Another voice is speaking into his ear, one that's deeper, more gruff.

His head is forced upward by a tight grip in his hair and he's forced to look the mystery man in the face, forced to look into the man's cold stare. The man is kneeling down then, bringing his gaze even closer.

"I'm going to give you an offer. If you join the Survey Corps, I will grant the three of you full citizenship on the surface."

He hears Isabel gasp beside him but he's quick to reply. "Why me?"

The man doesn't pause. "I've been watching you for some time now, and I believe that your skills, if properly channeled, may help us in the fight for freedom against the Titans."

Levi scoffs. His mind whirrs, gears turning to try and come up with a plan as soon as possible. He casts a glance toward his friends and finds their gazes locked on him expectantly, seeming to try and convince him to say yes so that their dreams of the surface can come true. "Fine."

The man gives him a brilliant smile before nodding behind him. Levi then finds his hands being untied and he's lifted to his feet by the person behind him.

He dusts himself off and almost immediately they set off for a huge set of stairs. The group climbs them and they reach the surface.

Levi has to cover his eyes when he steps out into the light, his eyes straining to try and adjust to the sudden brightness. He can hear Isabel behind him, who is freaking out over the sights before them.

They keep moving forward and eventually they're out in the open, and even he gasps.

In front of them lies beautiful stone buildings, all constructed with precision. Flowers line the streets in pots with brilliantly painted designs on them and people walk by with brightly coloured clothing and hats that shield their faces from the sun. A few people walk right past them, and Levi notices that they nod with a smile on their face towards the blonde man but when their gazes catch him they sneer and frown, quickly looking away.

A carriage comes and picks them up and the whole ride to their destination is filled with Isabel freaking out over how cool everything is and how it's so much warmer up here than underground. That he can agree with.

The dream cuts off there and then he finds himself on a wide open field, rain hitting down hard on him. His vision is stained red, almost, everything he sees tinted in a scarlet hue. He's kneeling on the ground and his whole body is shaking from the coldness of the rain. His eyes drift upward and he finds himself horrified by the images that flash before his eyes.

He sees Isabel with a terrified expression on her face before he sees a flash of red and then he's looking at her severed head lying on the grass with that same terrified expression still present. Then he sees Farlan, who's body is gripped by a huge hand. He has a smile on his face and he's waving for some reason. Another flash of red. Only the upper portion of Farlan's body lying on the grass, his face frozen in horror.

He hears footsteps. He looks ahead and sees shadows of people on horses, each one slowly coming closer to him. His vision flashes red once more and then he's in front of the man with blonde hair and blue eyes, his blade coming down to swing at the man's throat but he's stopped by the man's hand that comes down and grabs the blade. He can see the man's lips moving, he's saying something, but Levi can't hear a thing.

He shoots up in his bed. His breathing is laboured and a cold sweat sticks to his skin. His eyes dart around the room, images of the dream still clinging to his vision. It's too dark for him to make out anything so he doesn't try to move but as he looks around he can see the eyes of the man in the dream, the sharp blue gaze trained right on him. He blinks and when he opens his eyes again the two blue dots are gone.

He eventually reaches over for the lamp on his nightstand, pulling the cord so the room is bathed in a soft, dim light. He wipes the sweat off his brow and gets out of bed, turning on the lights in the hallway as he makes it to his living room. He looks at the clock on the wall; 4:30 am.

He takes a seat on his couch and turns the tv on. The dream is still too fresh in his mind and every time he closes his eyes he can still see the blood and gore. He makes himself a cup of coffee as an afterthought and sits on the couch staring blankly at the screen before him.

"What are you doing up so early?" He hears Farlan say as the ghost walks closer. His body tenses before he relaxes, remembering that Farlan will be fine and that it won't only be half of him wandering around.

Levi sighs heavily. "I just...had a bad dream."

Farlan nods and seats himself beside Levi, folding his legs to sit cross legged. "I used to have a lot of those, when I was still living. What was it about?"

"I...don't know." He replies vaguely.

"You don't remember or you don't want to tell me?" Farlan corrects, always the smart kid.

Levi purses his lips, knowing he's been caught. He looks at the tv screen in front of him, the sound emanating from it sounding muffled in his ears. "I've been having dreams about the man that you mentioned a few weeks ago, the new ghost who you said was wandering around me. I don't know his name or anything about him but almost every night I've dreamt of him. I know that the dreams are supposed to mean something but I don't know what he's trying to say. I've just never had a ghost reach out to me like this and I don't know what to make of it." He explains, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Farlan's silent for a short while and it's almost too much for Levi to handle. "What was this one about? Obviously something pretty bad if you can't go back to sleep." The boy asks.

"You were in it. We were in some kind of city and there was a girl with us, Isabel was her name, and-"

"Isabel?" Farlan interrupts, his voice small and quiet in the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah, why?" Levi asks, panic suddenly filling him because of the change in Farlan's demeanour.

"It's just that the person I'm waiting for, her name is Isabel. She was at the orphanage with me and we grew up together but she was adopted and so I ran away. Maybe if you tell me where we were in this dream, that might lead me to her and I can go looking!" Farlan says, his voice picking up with excitement and it hurts Levi because he doesn't want to tell Farlan what actually happened in his dream and so he quickly comes up with a lie.

"I can't, Farlan. I don't think a place like the one in my dream exists. It's not possible for her to be there." He notices the drop in Farlan's expression and he quickly adds, "But I'm sure if you just looked around the city you'd find her."

"But this city's so big! It would take forever." Farlan whines.

"Farlan, you're a ghost, you have forever in your hands, it's just up to you how you're gonna use it." He says.

Farlan still looks disappointed but Levi's pretty sure he just dodged a huge bullet, and for that he is thankful.

\-----------------------------------------------

This dream is different. Definitely different.

It starts off with him, and he's walking into an office. It's not an office of his time though, and he can tell from the oil lamp that sits on a chair a little off to the left. The chair is pushed up against the side of a musty couch, the cushions old and sunken. The lamp casts a dim orange glow over everything that sits in the room, including the man who's sitting at the desk writing with what looks to be an old ink dip pen, and it has Levi wondering if this is the same universe that the other dreams have taken place in. 

He can tell that it's late because there's a window on the right, and it's so dark out that all he can see outside is endless black. The smell in the room is stuffy, the kind of stuffy that one would find in a library, and Levi hates that.

He closes the door behind him and walks forward a bit more, coming to what he assumes is a salute in front of the man at the desk. His salute is tight, and he's holding so still that his muscles almost feel like they will ache if he doesn't release the tension.

"You called me, sir?" He asks, and even his voice is tight.

The man at the desk glances at him for a split second before waving him off. "At ease." He says.

His muscles unclench and he stands a little more relaxed, but he still doesn't look directly at the man, instead he stares a little above his head at the wall behind him.

"You called me, sir?" He repeats, a little more slowly and a little more annoyed this time around.

"Yes." The man says, finally putting his pen down and staring up at him and Levi comes face to face with those eyes again. Those intense blue eyes that he's seen in every dream so far, and they seem to look right through his soul at that moment. He can't make out a face at all, only the eyes, and an unsteady feeling settles in his stomach.

"What for?" He asks, his voice a bit more gentle this time.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing. I know we haven't had much time to talk lately, in fact I think I've been neglecting you, but I've been so busy, given the recent prep work I've been doing. Now, I know that isn't a valid excuse at all, but it's the only one I could come up with. So, I just wanted to make sure that nothing went unsaid." The man says, his voice low and quiet, soothing to Levi's ears.

"You haven't been neglecting me. You're the commander after all. This is a big expedition and I understand that you're busy, so I don't want to get in your way. It's just that...you picked the middle of the night before an expedition to talk to me?" He asks, his voice tired.

"I know it's inconvenient. But I just didn't want to be interrupted." The man says, and Levi thinks of it as an excuse.

"What's so important to say?"

The man is silent. He's silent for a while before he lifts himself from his seat and rounds his desk to stand in front of Levi, a few steps away.

He opens his mouth a few times like he wants to say something, but doesn't. Finally he's able to get something out.

"I don't know how to put it." The man says.

"Try me."

He sighs. The man lifts a hand to his head and runs his fingers through his hair, the bags under his blue eyes looking suddenly more prominent. He seems to be hesitant.

"Ever since I met you," he starts, "I knew you were different. Not in a bad way, of course, but just different. And throughout all the years I've known you, I've been trying to figure out what different means. I still don't know, to be honest, but I found out something else. And, that something is that...I love you, Levi..and you don't have to say anything back, but-"

The man is starting to babble, but Levi cuts him off by moving forward and pressing his lips to his. The kiss is slow and barely there, it's more a brush of lips than an actual kiss, but it doesn't matter because it still feels real all the same. 

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" He says after they've parted, but there's no venom behind his words, rather it's fondness. The man's eyes seem to change after that, glinting with a kind of sad understanding. Levi imagines a smile on his lips.

"I know I am." The man responds, his voice barely even a whisper.

Everything happens in a blur after that. Levi's vision seems to be blurring at the edges, and he can vaguely register his clothes coming off and being discarded somewhere off to the side, can vaguely register lips covering his own, vaguely feel hands traveling over the planes of his body, digging into the dips and divots of scars that he doesn't know the origin of.

He can feel the hard surface of the desk under him as he's laid down there, and then lips are traveling over his neck and down his chest to his stomach, where they circle around the slowly growing hair there before moving on to his hips, where they press kiss after kiss after kiss. Then they gravitate to his thighs, sucking hickeys on the sensitive skin on the inside. Within minutes he's panting and writhing, almost ready to start begging, before lips finally close over the head of his cock and he moans out, gripping the edge of the desk with shaking fingers. The clever mouth continues to lick and suck and before he knows it he's pulling and pushing to get it to stop so he won't come too soon.

There's a ringing in his ears and so he can't register when the man speaks to him, can only hear his own heavy breathing as he's stretched on three fingers slick with spit. Then he's being moved to the edge of the desk more, and before he knows it he's being penetrated by the man that he doesn't even know, his mouth open and eyes closed as he focuses on the stretch and burn of his entrance.

He sits up fast and grabs the man's shoulders, gripping so hard that he knows his nails are digging into the strangers skin to leave red crescents in his wake.

Then the man starts thrusting and he can feel every muscle in his body relaxing as pleasure takes over, nothing but darkness and the feel of skin on skin to connect them. He closes his eyes and puts his head down between the junction of the man's neck and shoulder, wrapping his legs around firm hips and relaxing completely to the point that his body is limp. He moans encouragingly and sucks a hickey onto the man's skin, but other than that he's motionless, completely content to let this stranger take the lead.

Then he feels wetness on his cheeks and he can feel himself crying. He's not sure if it's from the pleasure or some kind of overwhelming sadness or grief that has struck him, but he can tell that it's something. He can hear himself sobbing, gripping onto the strangers shoulders harder as a perfect spot inside him gets hit and he sees stars.

Lips cover his again as the man's thrusts speed up the slightest bit and before long they slow to a stop, and Levi can feel the man's come in his hole. The man pulls back a bit to look at his face. Levi can register that the man looks a bit concerned before he feels a hot forehead press against his own.

"I'm sorry." The stranger says, his hands slowly stroking Levi's sides comfortingly.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." He whispers.

"Okay." The man doesn't look convinced.

\-----------------------------------------------

Levi slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurred around the edges as he gains focus.

He can feel a heavy weight on his chest, a coldness over his body that sends shivers down his spine, can hear someone else breathing with him. When he gets enough focus to be able to make something out he spots two blue eyes staring at him with such intensity that he's taken aback. They are right above him, floating in thin air.

He feels a hand traveling up his body and a thigh nudged between his legs, his hard-on pressing against it. He feels as though he cannot move, that the weight on his chest weighs him down, like he's frozen.

The hand moving up his body reaches his chest and it ghosts over one of his nipples, sending a shiver down his spine. It continues its quest upwards and reaches his jaw, where it traces the lines and moves to his cheek, where it caresses softly. Finally they reach his lips, and what feels like a thumb is tracing over the bottom.

Levi looks up and he can see that the blue eyes are boring into him, the pupils are blown and the hand on his face is shaking. He can feel warm breath on his lips, as if this mystery person had leaned down close enough. The eyes are wide and they almost look scared but before he can read further into it the eyes are moving forward and closing, and the next thing Levi feels is soft lips over his own.

The kiss is the most gentle one he's ever had, and now his eyes are wide. It lasts for only a few seconds before it's gone. Then everything starts to disappear: the lips, the hand, the thigh, the weight on his chest is slowly lifting, and when he looks up he sees that the eyes are gone too. All he hears is the shuffling of fabric and the door to his bedroom clicking shut.

It only takes him a split second before he's up and moving. He throws the covers off of himself and springs forward but his foot gets caught and he trips, falling off his bed. He scrambles to his feet and finds the light switch, flicking it on. There's nobody else in the room.

He runs out of his room and turns on the lights in the hallway. Nothing. He goes through every room in his house twice but there's no blue eyes floating around.

He goes back to his bed and flops down, defeated.


End file.
